<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shrine of the Blue Dragon by Eshusplayground</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508229">Shrine of the Blue Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshusplayground/pseuds/Eshusplayground'>Eshusplayground</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Poetry, Tanka (Poetry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshusplayground/pseuds/Eshusplayground</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The keeper of a secluded shrine receives an honored guest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shrine of the Blue Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technically, I know that Avatarverse is populated entirely by Asian and Indigenous people, but it’s Black History Month, and it’s my fic, so there’s a Black woman in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>at night spirits come<br/>
and send dreams of a dragon<br/>
not yet fully grown<br/>
sapphire scales shimmering<br/>
in its dance of azure flame</p><p>the princess arrives<br/>
without royal finery<br/>
drifting from the sea<br/>
a leaf cast off from the tree<br/>
pushed around by the current</p><p>the maiden finds out<br/>
princess is a cheeky girl<br/>
the spirits complain<br/>
because she eats their dumplings<br/>
treats herself to their fruit tarts</p><p>three years pass swiftly<br/>
down the flowing stream of time<br/>
three years like three days<br/>
merging into a timeless now<br/>
ocean of eternity</p><p>it’s cold and rainy<br/>
princess holds an umbrella<br/>
her kiss is soft, brief and sweet<br/>
it stops the shrine maiden's breath<br/>
her heart becomes throbbing flame</p><p>soon all things must end<br/>
the princess must go away<br/>
on some kind of quest<br/>
to reclaim her inner fire<br/>
the sun sets as she departs</p><p>alone once again<br/>
the maiden clings to routine<br/>
clean and sweep and dust<br/>
leave offerings for spirits<br/>
wait for princess to return</p><p>spirits miss the princess<br/>
strange and wonderful mortal<br/>
who stole their dumplings<br/>
and made off with their fruit tarts<br/>
her smile like the sun at noon</p><p>one night the spirits come<br/>
bringing dreams of the princess<br/>
seeking the answer<br/>
to the riddle of her flame<br/>
from the dark thief of faces</p><p>blue dragon returns<br/>
having shed her childish skin<br/>
a woman full grown<br/>
her embrace is searing flame<br/>
and her kisses are lightning</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>